


Steven Universe Crosses South Park

by AmethystCesarl



Category: South Park, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystCesarl/pseuds/AmethystCesarl
Summary: [SEQUEL WILL BE AVAILABLE IN MAY 2019] The temple warp is acting up and revealing a new color as Steven and the gang return from a mission. When Amethyst is taken in the chaos, Steven and Peridot must journey to the little mountain town of South Park, Colorado and brave its inner perils to bring her back home.





	1. Warp Travel Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> ALL CHARACTERS AND EVENTS IN THIS NOVEL--EVEN THOSE BASED ON REAL PEOPLE--ARE ENTIRELY FICTIONAL. ALL CELEBRITY VOICES--ARE NOT INCLUDED.....SADLY. THE FOLLOWING CROSSOVER CONTAINS COARSE LANGUAGE--FOR THE MOST PART--AND DUE TO ITS CONTENT IT SHOULD NOT BE READ BY ANYONE.

The warp pad activates inside the temple, illuminating the space around it in a vibrant blue light including the walls and the glossy floor. The light sprouting from the warp pad starts to glitch. Pearl grunts as she stumbles out of the light followed by Steven, Garnet and Amethyst bumping into her.

"Oof!" Pearl lands on her side--and she immediately gets up, dusting off her form. She scoffs as she mumbles to the others. "That's the third day now. If keeps up, we may need to start using the barn warp."

Garnet folds her arms as Steven glances down at the warp pad. "Even with future vision, I can't see what's causing it to act up like this. This is beyond our control." Amethyst turns around, putting her foot down on the warp pad, folding her arms. "Maybe it's sick."

Pearl groans. "Amethyst, warp pads are a means of transportation for Gems, not the other way around." She steps up to the warp pad, joining the others standing around it. "It is very old though. We've been using this warp pad for about seven thousand years now. I guess it's finally starting to lose its spark with us."

Pearl's eyes droop as she places a hand on the surface of the warp pad. "It's a shame." Steven squats down next her and he places his own hand down as Pearl brushes hers against the surface. "Wait a minute." Steven brings his hand up to his face.

"If the warp pad is sick...!" Steven widens his eyes, smiling as he gasps. "I can heal it back to normal again!" Steven licks his hand as Pearl bites her lip. "No. Steven-!" Steven slaps his hand down, grunting as it makes impact with the warp pad.

After a few moments, he slowly brings his hand back up with Pearl detaching hers--and the warp pad glows--stops glowing. Steven's smile falters as the warp fires a beam of light on its own. It stops--and it does it again. The process speeds up as it starts and stops in a loop.

The warp pad to finally cuts off the light as it glitches with an olive green hue. Amethyst steps onto the warp pad a few moments later. Everyone holds their breath as Amethyst turns to face Steven and Pearl, tapping her foot against the surface.

She raises an eyebrow. "Did it work? I don't think that did any-!" The green light devours Amethyst's form as it sprouts from the warp pad. Steven, Garnet and Pearl gasp as their eyes bulge. "AMETHYST!"

The light cuts off, taking Amethyst with it. Everyone gawks at the warp pad as the bathroom door opens. Peridot steps out with the toilet running from inside. She rubs and smacks her hands together as she strolls out, humming to herself.

She opens her eyes and she stops humming as she waves to Pearl, Garnet and Steven in front of her. They keep their gaze fixed on the warp pad as Peridot stops a few feet away from them. "So, how was the mission?"

No one responds as Peridot holds the only smile in the temple. "Well my day was pretty great. I took a shower, listened to some of my tunes on my tablet and I even started reading this manga Amethyst gave me." She holds up the book in front of her.

Steven speaks first, remaining paralyzed with Pearl and Garnet. "Amethyst. The warp pad--just took--Amethyst." His forehead sweats as Peridot drops her smile, raising an eyebrow as she lets the book slip out of her fingers. "Huh?" Pearl sits down next to Steven, pressing a hand against her forehead. "We just--let it take her."

Garnet bends her head down. "I can't see where she could've gone." Steven shakes his head as he immediately gets up. "No. Wait. Maybe we do know what happened to her." Pearl turns her head towards him. "What are you talking about?"

Steven puts a hand on his hip as he presses the other against his forehead. "Well, think about it. My dad was taken by Blue Diamond a few months back--and I surrendered myself to Aquamarine and Topaz when they wanted to kidnap my friends. What if this is Homeworld all over again?"

Pearl shakes her head, glaring down at the warp pad as she gets up. "Homeworld may be a threat to us, but it can never control the warp. That is a power that no other Gem could possibly have!" She turns away from the warp pad as she steps away from it. "That is..." She clasps her hands in front of her.

"Unless it's-!" She brings her clasped hands to her mouth and she convulses as she squints her eyes shut. Garnet faces Pearl with Peridot and Steven as she brings her clasped hands back down in front of her, choking out a gasp. "I'm sorry. I--I need a moment."

She steps up to the front door--pushes it open--and steps outside as Garnet follows her out. The door closes and snaps shut as Peridot and Steven face each other. Peridot raises an eyebrow as she directs her thumb towards the front door. "What's wrong with her?"

Steven brings a hand to his chin. "Hmm...I'm not sure. It always happens whenever we discuss Homeworld stuff." Peridot shrugs as she joins Steven's side at the warp pad. "Okay. But can you explain to me why Amethyst isn't exactly around right now?"

Steven grimaces as his forehead sweats, whipping his body back to the warp pad. "I don't know! She just stood on the warp pad and she disappeared! I don't know where she went and I don't know if she's okay or not okay or even-!"

Peridot grips Steven's shoulder and she supports him. "Okay! Let's calm down and try not to freak out over this." Steven pants in a rapid pace, his face turning a light shade of red as Peridot shakes him. 

"The warp pad had to have taken her somewhere. Either that, or she's still stuck inside the warp. When was the last time you saw her?" Steven grits his teeth in between slowing pants as his voice cracks. "Uhm, today?!" Peridot rocks him again.  
"When today?"  
"A few minutes ago!"

Peridot casts her eyes down on the ground. "Hmm..." Her gaze shifts over towards the warp pad. "Then she can't be that far. We can catch up with her, but we gotta go right now."   
"What?!" Peridot drags Steven with her onto the warp pad. "Come on! There's not a moment to waste!"

Steven gasps for air as his sandals touch the warp pad's surface. "Wait! What about Pearl and Garnet?! What if we don't come back?!" Peridot stomps on the warp pad as she restrains Steven. "There's no time!" The warp pad spits out a beam of green light, dissipating Steven and Peridot's forms from the surface.

Steven and Peridot float across from each other inside the vibrant green light of the warp as it gradually glitches bit by bit. The duo turn their heads, looking around with their jaws dropping.

Steven frowns as he closes his mouth. "Woah. It's almost as if the warp really is sick." Peridot scoffs, rolling her eyes with her arms folded. "Oh it's more than sick alright." Her eyes shift towards Steven. "This warp has been compromised."

Steven raises his eyebrow. "Huh?" Peridot grabs Steven by the shoulder and she pulls herself over to him. "Look." She points to the light of the tunnel ahead of Steven. 

"The light is glitchy and pulsating. This isn't a normal warp tunnel anymore. Wherever we're going, it's not anywhere friendly." Steven turns to her, raising an eyebrow. "So, like where exactly?" 

The warp cuts itself a few moments later with a quick buzz and a snap. Steven crashes down to the ground in front of a green warp pad and he grunts with Peridot landing on top of him, groaning.

Peridot gets up on her feet and she dusts herself off. "Where--are we?" She looks around at her new surroundings as Steven gets back up, pressing a hand to the top of his head through gritted teeth. 

A rat squeaks in the dark as it scurries across the ground. Peridot shrieks as the gem on her forehead immediately casts a beam of light onto the wall to her left. The walls are torn of their wallpaper and graffitied with random obscenities and simple depictions of genitalia.

Steven's eye twitches as he gapes at the wall with Peridot who is squinting her eyes at the wall. "What the-!" The duo flinches and they turn their heads to a small wooden staircase. The door at the top creaks open and a hooded figure steps into the room.

Steven gulps as he takes a few steps closer. "H-Hello?" The figure steps down the stairs as it turns its head towards him, revealing a big pair of tilted oval shaped eyes. He muffles through his orange parka, his words almost impossible to discern and interpret.

Steven squints his eyes, taking another step closer towards the figure. "What?" The figure muffles through his parka again, causing Steven to take yet another step closer. "What was that?" The figure muffles again, raising his voice.

"I can't--I really don't understand what you're saying." Peridot pulls Steven back just when he starts raising his foot. The figure yells through his parka and he thrusts out a sheet of paper from his coat pocket in front of Steven's face.

The figure keeps muffling through his parka as Steven takes the sheet from his gloved hand. "What's that?" Steven grips the sheet with both hands and he reads through the flier aloud. "Come to Des Los Mexicanos Drive for a special meeting about the brand new--Grand Diamond Authoritah?"

Peridot gives a double take and she snatches the flier from Steven's hands. "Let me see that!" She reads the rest of the flier aloud. "All are welcome to join the elite--except for Clyde because he sucks." She raises her eyebrow as she exchanges looks with Steven.

She turns her head back to the flier. "Admission will be five dollars. Don't forget to bring your ID and be ready to vote for the Diamond of your choice. Participants will be chosen at random. We also have free pizza as well as a real-life--lesbian space rock." Steven gasps, his eyes bulging. "Amethyst!"


	2. Heading South

Deep underground in an unknown location much to Steven and Peridot's knowledge, the duo has been given a flier from a strange figure in an orange parka, revealing the potential whereabouts of their lost companion. 

Peridot looks up from the flier and she thrusts it into the hooded figure's face without taking a second glance. "Is this a joke?!" She glares at him. "How do you know about us? Who made this? Where are you hiding Amethyst?! Most importantly, how long did it actually take us to get here?!

The hooded figure screams through his parka and Peridot shrieks. "SPEAK! NORMALLY!" The hooded figure continues to scream through his parka, pointing a finger to the door. He snatches the flier from Peridot's hands and he shoves it into his parka. He motions Steven and Peridot forward as he balls his gloved hands into fists.

Steven motions Peridot himself as the hooded figure starts heading up the small wooden staircase. "Come on." Peridot hurries after him as they make their way up the stairs. The hooded figure twists the knob ahead of them and pushes the door open just enough for him to proceed.

Steven pushes the door all the way and he passes the threshold with Peridot right behind him. Steven takes a few steps into a dim lighted hallway with a couple or so lanterns burning short, weak flames illuminating patches of the walls.

Steven plugs his nose in between his fingers as he gags, causing the hooded figure to chuckle. Peridot holds her breath as she slaps a hand to her mouth, her eyes bulging. Much to their dismay, the ground has been littered with garbage and carcasses of rats, some with small bits of rotting leftover flesh.

The hooded figure leads them down the dim lit passage as he starts to muffle through his parka again. Steven's eyes droop as he watches the hooded figure point in several directions and move his hands around as he speaks. 

Steven sighs. "Do you think he knows we can't understand him like that?" Peridot scoffs. "How am I supposed to know? I just hope this place doesn't have an infestation of an entire species like that." Peridot lays a hand out towards the hooded figure to Steven as it turns to glare at her--and flick the middle finger.

Steven grimaces, squinting his eyes as Peridot catches the gesture, turning to Steven. "Uh, what did that thing just do at me?" Steven gives off a nervous laugh as sweat protrudes his face. He bites his lip before he holds up a finger. "Erm, maybe it doesn't really, really like you as much?"

He forces a smile as he shrugs to Peridot. Peridot raises an eyebrow just as the hooded figure turned a corner. Steven and Peridot casts their eyes on the ground as they hear squeaking from below. They flinch as a colony of rats scamper past their feet.

Peridot clenches her teeth as she raises her foot. "Ugh!" The hooded figure kicks one of the rodents away, not bothering to take a moment to witness the scene. He steps up to a ladder and he takes the rods of the rotting steel before placing his shoes on the stems.

He climbs up the ladder as a couple more rats squeak and rush from one place to another at random in front of it. Peridot couldn't help but gaze at the mess with a gimpy eye. "This is--the most disgusting thing--I've ever seen--in the past two thousand years of my existence."

Peridot steps up to the ladder. "Well, next to corruption that is." Steven glares at her for a moment as Peridot pulls her feet off the ground and onto the stem of the ladder. Peridot grunts and strains her voice with each step of progress she makes as Steven grabs hold of the rods.

"We'd better find Amethyst soon. I don't know--how much more of this--I can take." Steven sighs as he takes his first step onto the ladder. "We just got here, Peridot. Couldn't you just try to cope with it?" Peridot chuckles, shaking her head. "Steven, I don't even know what I can cope with anymore."

The hooded figure ahead of them reaches the top. He places a hand to the ceiling and he squints his eyes shut for a moment. He let's out a loud grunt through his parka as he pushes a hatch. The vibrant afternoon sunlight flashes into the chamber, causing the rats below to shriek and scurry back into the darkness.

Steven groans with Peridot as they look away from the hatch, closing their eyes through gritted teeth. The hooded figure detaches himself from the ladder and he stays put as the visitors attempt to reach the top just the same as he did.

Steven gradually opens his eyes, shielding them with his arm as the hooded figure extends out his gloved hand. Steven takes it and groans as he steps foot onto a field of unshaven, tall grass. He brings his hand back down to his side and he allows his vision to adjust from the blinding sunlight.

Peridot grunts as she extends out her hand to Steven and the hooded figure. "Little help?" The hooded figure reaches out for it as Steven takes a few steps forward--and gapes through widening eyes. "Woah." 

The sight not far ahead of him is a series of buildings residing in front of a big mountain that still has a mound of snow resting on top of it. People, thankfully not in orange parkas unlike the hooded figure, roam the streets entering and exiting with half smiles.

Steven turns back to Peridot and the hooded figure as he raises an eyebrow. "So--wait a second." He casts his eyes down on the grass for a moment, biting his lip. "Do you..." His voice trails off and he takes a breath before looking the hooded figure in the eye.

"Do you live down there? Where we came from?" The hooded figure muffles through his parka as he shakes his head. Peridot joins the interaction from behind, placing two fingers to her chin. "Really? Then what are you exactly?" 

The hooded figure muffles for a moment, causing Peridot to lean closer. "Eh?" The hooded figure raises its voice. Peridot inches closer and leans in to the point of putting an ear against the parka. "Say that again?" The hooded figure muffles into Peridot's ear. 

Peridot's eye twitches. "Benny?" The hooded figure muffles a moment more with an unsteady glare. Steven moves in closer just the same. "Lenny." The hooded figure extends out his hands against Steven and Peridot, pushing them away from him.

The hooded figure takes out the flier from his coat pocket and he takes a few steps away from Steven and Peridot. The hooded figure bends down and reaches out towards the grass. Steven and Peridot keep their eyebrows raised as they watch the hooded figure pick up a turd without hesitating.

The hooded figure drives it into the back of the flier and he scribbles out a word using the turd gripped in his hand. He returns to Steven and Peridot and he hands them the flier. "Oh. Kenny." Peridot shrugs. "Close enough."

Kenny sighs and grumbles through his parka as he motions for Steven and Peridot to follow him down the plain. Along their way through the tall grass, the trio can see a sunflower swaying with the gentle breeze. A bee buzzes along and it lands on the flower.

A flock of crows cry out above the trio as they soar through the sky. Steven tilts his head up to watch them fly towards the town ahead of him. A ladybug lands on Steven's shirt for a moment while a beetle resides on Peridot's shoulder. Peridot shrieks as she smacks her shoulder just as the beetle makes its escape.

Kenny is the first one to step onto the sidewalk of his hometown with his guests following suit behind him. They take a left as Kenny points out a bus stop just up ahead. The trio stops there with Kenny sitting on the bench with Steven sitting next to him.

Peridot scoffs as she puts her hands on her hips. "Uh, hello? Why are we stopping here? We need to find Amethyst!" Kenny points out the blue bus sign posted in front of him. Peridot's eye twitches as she faces Steven, folding her arms.

"Steven, what is Kenny pointing at?" Steven chuckles as he grins at Peridot. "Oh. That's a bus sign, Peridot. That means we're at a bus stop and we gotta wait for a bus to come pick us up." Peridot raises an eyebrow. "What? Why? Couldn't we just walk?"

Steven shakes his head. "No no. It's much better than that. You see, a bus can take us anywhere we need to go to without having to walk over there." The engine of a yellow school bus roars and hisses as it starts to pull itself to a complete stop.

Steven turns around and points it out to Peridot and Kenny. "Look! There's one now." The bus' engine hisses as the bus stops in front of the trio. The doors split and diverge, allowing access onto the bus. Just as Steven steps onto the first step, the driver extends a hand out towards him.

The bus driver is a male, probably in his mid-thirties with a mustache developing above his lips. "Uh, hold it. Are you riding for..." He pulls out a flier from his pants to stare at it for moment. "Uh." The driver looks back at the trio. "Aftercare?" Steven hesitates as beads of sweat protrude his forehead. "Uh, well-!" Kenny joins Steven's side, nodding and muffling to the driver.

The driver shrugs and he places his hand back on the steering wheel. Kenny motions Steven and Peridot onto the bus as he makes his way up the steps. Steven and Peridot follow him single file as they exchange looks. Kenny sits down at an empty seat towards the middle. Steven and Peridot decided to sit together across from him.

The doors close and the bus roars to life as it heads down the street. Peridot looks out the window. "You know, I just realized something." She turns to face Steven. "Our world doesn't have these things. Why doesn't it?" Steven giggles. "Peridot, we do have busses. You just never saw one until today."

Peridot's eyes bulge. "You're joking." Steven shakes his head. "Nope." Peridot gawks at him. "Are you serious? All this time, we had busses and I never knew about it? I thought I knew everything about our world by now!" Kenny and Steven laugh as the bus takes a turn into downtown.


	3. The Grand Diamond Authoritah

The bus rocks itself down the sturdy road as it passes by a series of buildings such as restuarants and stores. Meanwhile, Steven and Peridot discuss their plan on breaking Amethyst out of her current location from inside the vehicle.

Steven presses a hand to his neck, sliding it left and right with a nod as Peridot speaks. "So I was thinking that what if--we just go in and bust Amethyst out of the place? If these people know about us, why not just get right to the action, huh?"

Steven brings his hand down on the seat. "That might work, but how about instead--we pretend that we're there for the party--and then sneak Amethyst out when they don't suspect a thing?" 

Peridot hisses at Steven, covering his mouth and pointing out Kenny across from him. "Don't say that out loud! He can hear us!" Kenny sits across from the duo, watching without the slightest change in his expression. He tilts his head as he blinks.

Peridot quits pointing and she turns back to Steven. "Let's just find Amethyst and go. She probably wants to get back to the temple just as much as we do." Steven grips Peridot's hand and detaches it from his mouth. "But Peridot, what if Amethyst is in a cage or-or tied to a chair? What if she can't get out?"

Peridot casts her eyes down--and she blinks them as she turns her head towards the window. She watches a wide red building pass by--followed by a blue square shape--a tall white rectangle. "If Amethyst is in some kind of trouble, this won't be easy. This town has set up some sort of Diamond Authority." 

Steven's brow furrows. "You mean--The Grand Diamond Authoritah?" Peridot nods. "Yes. It sounds like a type of coincidental knockoff that can very well mirror ours." She narrows her eyes. "Or worse, this could very well be the world where the Diamonds have already taken over. The world--where Pink Diamond was..." Peridot holds her tongue as she looks away from the glass pane, biting her lip. "You know." 

Steven raises an eyebrow towards her as Kenny tilts his head to a degree where he can see Peridot. Peridot presses a hand to her cheek and she sighs. "There was a time when the Diamonds never cared about the Earth--or even knew about it. Pink Diamond was the one who wanted to colonize it because none of the Diamonds knew about it at the time." She pauses. "But that was until-!"

The bus' tires screech as the bus slows down. The engine hisses as Steven and Peridot look out their window. They can see three houses lined up with each other. There is a light green house to the far left with a blue one next to it followed by a brown one in the corner of their eye.

The duo turns their heads towards Kenny just in time to watch him push himself off his seat. The bus doors split and diverge as Kenny motions Steven and Peridot to follow him. They shrug to each other and they get up before leaving the bus. 

Just as Peridot gets off the last step, the driver acknowledges her. "Psst. Hey, listen." He looks both ways before handing her a flier from his pants pocket. "If you want to see some magic, you should really check this out." Peridot takes the flier and she reads through it. She raises an eyebrow. "What the heck is-!"

The driver closes the doors and the engine roars as the bus heads down the road, leaving the trio alone in the quiet neighborhood. Peridot looks up from the flier and she turns to Steven. "Hey, Steven, do you know what-!" Kenny muffles through his parka, motioning Steven and Peridot. 

He starts making his way towards the light green house as Steven takes Peridot's hand. "Come on." Peridot drops the flier as she rushes with Steven towards the house. Kenny steps onto the concrete step and he approaches the door. He presses the button next to it and he waits patiently as Steven and Peridot catch up with him.

Steven and Peridot reach the step just in time as a lady opens the door. She has short brown hair with scarlet lipstick on her lips. She is wearing a cyan shirt, red pants and brown shoes. "Oh! You must be here for Eric's--er, party. Is that correct?" Kenny nods--and Steven and Peridot participate with him.

The lady steps aside. "Come on in. It's downstairs." Steven and Peridot exchange looks and they turn back to watch Kenny pass the threshold of the front door. Steven and Peridot enter the house to find a brown couch propped against a yellow wall with a nightstand and a lamp residing next to it.

There is a television set and a console on a cabinet across from the couch on top of green rug. Ahead of the duo is a wooden table as well as the thresold to the kitchen and to their right, a boy with brown hair in a tuxedo leaning against a hidden part of the wall next to a staircase. 

Steven whispers to Peridot. "That must be it." He points out the guy standing by. They approach him with Kenny as the boy turns his head towards them. Kenny turns around to face Steven and Peridot as they turn to face the boy and a staircase leading down. 

The boy glares at the trio and he sidles up to the threshold, blocking their entry. "State your purpose." Kenny takes the flier out of his pocket and he hands it to the boy. The boy reads through it and he looks back up, extending a hand out. "Five dollars."

Kenny takes out a bunch of bills and a coin from his pocket and he places it into the boy's hand. He counts it out in front of the trio. "One--Three--Five. Just enough. Take the dime back. We don't accept change." The boy drops the dime into Kenny's hand and he moves aside.

Steven and Peridot start moving just as Kenny passes by the boy. The boy immediately blocks the threshold to stop the remaining duo. "State your purpose." Steven blurts out to the boy. "We're here for the party too." The boy's brow furrows and he shakes his head. "This is for elite members only." Steven grimaces. "Please! We really need to get inside. We're--we're elite members too! Yeah!"

The boy extends his hand out with the five dollars Kenny added in change. "Ten dollars." Sweat protrudes Steven's forehead as he gulps. "I don't have any money on me." Peridot whispers into Steven's ear. "Steven, we need to bust in. It's the only way." 

The boy scoffs and glares. "Didn't you read the flier? It says five dollars admission--each." The boy points to the front door to his left. "The front door is that way. You can get out without paying a dime." 

Peridot takes a step back, gawking. She quickly recovers as she reproaches the boy. "Alright you pebble. You better let us in right now." The boy's eyes bulge as Peridot backs him in towards the staircase. He gapes as his eyes dart left and right. 

The boy gulps as Peridot's fingers curl into fists. "Uhm, look! I can't let you in without the proper-!" Peridot grips the boy's tux as she narrows her eyes. Steven moues as his eyes widen. He glances behind him and he turns back to Peridot. "Uhm, Peridot? I don't think you should be doing that."

Kenny gazes at the tension on the other side right behind the boy as Peridot tightens her grip. "Let us in!" The boy glances at Kenny, rocking his head towards Steven and Peridot. Kenny doesn't move a muscle as he blinks. 

Peridot pulls the boy in closer. "Let us in right now or else!" The boy shrieks out for anyone nearby to hear. "H-Help! Help! Somebody!" Steven finally wraps his arms around Peridot's waist and she drags her away from the boy. Peridot's grip gradually loosens as another boy screams, his footsteps rushing up the stairs.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" A chubby, stout boy in a white shirt, black tie with matching pants and shoes glares at the situation. His hair is short cut brown and his head fits with his obscure bodyweight along with his pudgy arms and hands. His teeth are clenched and his nostrils are flaring.

The chubby boy yanks Kenny by the arm as he faces him. "Why aren't you coming down? People have been waiting for like hours and we're running out of pizza! We're down five boxes, Kenny! Five!" He shoves Kenny into Clyde. Kenny screams through his parka, pointing at Steven and Peridot as he heads down the stairs.

The chubby boy raises his eyebrow. "What?!" He flashes his glare towards Steven and Peridot. The leaner boy points out the duo as his body convulses. "That's them! They're the ones threatening me!" The chubby boy lets up on his glare and he gapes as he gazes at Steven and Peridot.

The chubby boy mutters to no one in particular as his eyes remain fixed on the duo. "Let them in." The leaner boy faces him, jolting. "What?!" The chubby boy raises his voice. "Let them in." The leaner boy raises his eyebrow. "Wh-why?" The chubby boy shoves the leaner boy out of the way. "LET THEM IN, CLYDE!"

Clyde immediately steps aside, pressing his back into the wall. The chubby boy blinks himself out of his rage and he lowers his voice. "Follow me." He turns away from Steven and Peridot as he heads down the stairs. Whispers spread down inside the basement, but lower the closer the chubby boy reached the end of the staircase.

The chubby boy raises his voice once more, silencing any remaining whisper. "Alright, listen up! I know that we are..." His voice trails off as he watches a boy take the last slice of pizza from a stack of boxes. "Out of pizza. But now it is finally time to get the sorting underway."

Steven and Peridot reach the bottom of the stairs as Kenny joins two boys in the center on a small stage made of flat cardboard boxes. The boy to his left has a long dark blue wool blanket drooping down from the top of his head, wrapped around his entire body only showing his face.

The other boy to Kenny's right dons a yellow cardboard helmet and matching armor strapped to his chest over an orange coat. He also has green gloves, blue pants and brown shoes just like Kenny and the cloaked boy. The chubby boy steps up to a microphone in front of the stage and he turns to the staircase. "Clyde, close the door!"

The basement door snaps shut and the chubby boy turns back to the small crowd of boys and girls huddled together in front of Steven and Peridot. "Everyone, our society today has been corrupted by our government and--the President who won't be mentioned. They make up lies and rules, trying to get us to follow them. But we say NO!"

He punches the microphone. "We won't follow them any longer. Because now, we have a new government--and yours truly here with us today. Boys and girls, I present to you--for one time only." He presents the boys on the stage. "The Grand Diamond Authoritah!"


	4. Swan Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh! Cringe-worthy song dead ahead. It'll be towards the end though. Don't worry.

The clapping from the small crowd of boys and girls resonates throughout the basement as Kenny, standing at the center of the stage is handed a plastic glass pink diamond attached to a thin string hardly visible to the eye. Kenny bows his head to allow the chubby boy in front of him to place it around his neck--and down to his waist upside down. The chubby boy lets out a snicker. "Whoops."

Steven and Peridot gawk at the stage, their eyes bulging. Steven stumbles back into the stack of empty pizza boxes behind him, grimacing. The clapping ends as the stack collapses against his back onto the ground. The crowd turns themselves around to look upon Steven's pale face. Steven pants heavily as he presses his heart against his chest.

Peridot rushes over to Steven, immediately slamming her hands onto his shoulders to block the crowds view of him. She hisses at him as Steven gulps for air. "Stop it! You're making a scene! Everyone's looking at us!" Sure enough, everyone, even the boys at the stage are raising their eyebrows towards them.

Steven tilts his head and his eyes dart over the crowd, searching for any sign of Amethyst--only to find the reactions of the crowd. The boy with the cardboard yellow armor points at Steven and Peridot in the far back, eyeing the chubby boy. "Uh, Cartman, who are they?"

Cartman gulps, giving a shaky chuckle as he turns to the boys on the stage. He holds up plastic blue and yellow diamond necklaces exactly like Kenny's as he scowls at them. "They aren't from here." The boys jolt, shouting in unison. "What?!"

Cartman shushes him and he lowers his voice. "Look, I know this sounds crazy, but those people back there are THE Steven and Peridot from that TV show I was telling you guys about. The one that caused a lot of girls at our school to become lesbians." He forces a smile. "You know, becuase that's what TV does to people!"

Cartman glances back at Steven and Peridot who are recovering from the shock they received a couple minutes ago. Peridot moves back to Steven's side, allowing him step forward. "Hey. Are you talking about--us?" Peridot's face scrunches. "Uh, also, what's a TV? I'm not from here--or this planet."

Cartman immediately whips his body back towards the guys. The boy with the cardboard yellow armor tilts his head, raising an eyebrow as he blinks his eyes wider. "What the hell?" He looks down at Cartman to scowl at him. "What did you do, fatass?!" Cartman holds a finger up, clearing his throat. "Kyle, let's not get ahead of ourselves now."

Kyle bends down on one knee to bring his head towards Cartman's. "Tell me this is a joke." Cartman shakes his head as he places the plastic yellow diamond necklace around Kyle's neck. "This ain't no shit, Kyle." Kyle's eyes bulge as he gapes. "You can't let them stay here." Cartman counters his glare and he whispers as he glances back at Steven and Peridot. "I don't even know how they got here, alright! They really wanted to get in here though."

The cloaked boy joins Kyle's side. "Why?" Cartman hands Stan the plastic blue diamond necklace. He casts his eyes down as sweat protrudes his forehead. The cloaked boy puts the necklace around his neck and he lifts his head up towards Steven and Peridot, facing them. "Why are you two here?" Steven steps in front of Peridot, bringing his arm up in front of him. 

Steven's rose quartz shield illuminates the dark space in the basement, causing everyone to gawk and gasp at it. Steven raises his voice. "We're not here to fight! We're looking for a friend." The cloaked boy leaps off the stage and the crowd moves aside to allow him to get closer to Steven and Peridot.

The cloaked boy looks down at his plastic glass blue diamond. He flicks a switch and the diamond glows a dull blue light. He locks his eyes back on Steven and Peridot. "Who?" Steven takes a step back as the cloaked boy stops in his tracks. "Have you seen Amethyst? She came here from the warp Kenny found."

The cloaked boy takes an abrupt step back, raising an eyebrow. He glances back at Kenny for a moment. "What warp?" Kenny muffles through his parka. The cloaked boy casts his eyes towards the ground, gaping. He turns back to Steven and Peridot. "He says he's seen a bright light on his way towards--er, something. He picked you guys up and he brought you two here to us I guess."

Steven glares at the cloaked boy. "Who are you--and where are we?" The cloaked boy pushes his hood back to reveal a patch of short black hair on his round head. "I'm Stan Marsh--and you're in Cartman's basement in South Park, Colorado." Steven raises an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Stan sighs, rolling his eyes. "You're in the wrong town because your friend--she isn't here, alright?" Steven gawks at him with Peridot. "No. No, she's gotta be here somewhere!" Stan glares as he takes a step forward. "If I were you, I suggest you get out of here and go back home because if you're so sure your friend is somewhere in town, you're wasting your time. She's gone."

Steven's shield dissipates as he brings his arm back down to his side. He clenches his teeth as he growls. "That's not true! She came here with us! You had to have seen her!" Stan shakes his head. "I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you are talking about." 

Steven holds back tears as his eyes gradually well up. He takes a few steps back, facepalming. "She--she can't be gone! We couldn't have come all this way--just to..." Steven sniffles and he forces his eyes shut, his tears breaking free as he rushes up the basement stairs and out of sight.

Cartman steps back up to the microphone, clearing his throat. "Alright. Time to hand out stickers. We only have one pink diamond sticker for Kenny's court, so we gotta choose someone that could really hold no significance to us whatsoever. Someone that we could easily discard from our options without any regret." He holds up a plastic plain glass diamond necklace. "Just like this useless memento here." He snickers.

\-----

Steven sits on the sidewalk in front of Cartman's house, his head burried in his arms as he sobs in a silent manner. Peridot joins him, her eyes drooping as she sighs. "Looks like we're too late. Amethyst must've gone somewhere else. At this rate, I don't think we'll be able to locate her." 

Peridot sits down next to Steven resting her hands on her knees, facing Steven. "I'm sorry, Steven." The clouds start to gather and darken above them as Steven sniffles, lifting his head up. "It's not fair. Amethyst didn't deserve to cooped up in space forever. When we got here, I really thought that just maybe--just maybe--we weren't too late. But we were--and now she's never coming back!" 

Peridot places a hand on Steven's shoulder as he continues to sob. "Amethyst may be gone, but we're still here." Steven's sobs turn into sniffles as he faces her. "Look, let's go back home, tell everyone the bad news and--move on."

Steven clenches his teeth, growling as rain starts to trickle down. He abruptly gets up as he whips his body towards Peridot. "So that's it then?! Let's just move on and pretend Amethyst was never with us to begin with! That we never knew her!" Peridot grimaces as she abruptly gets up herself. "No, Steven, that's not what I meant!"

Steven balls his hands into fists, pointing a trembling finger at Peridot. "That's exactly what you meant! How can you say that after everything we've been through?! What's the Crystal Gems or-or the Shorty Squad without her, huh?!" 

Thunder booms from the clouds as Steven's nostrils flare. "Think about that!" The rain drips off Peridot as she casts her eyes down on the road. "But--this is the ways things are gonna have to be from now on. We can't control-!" Steven stomps his foot. "Then you're gonna have to deal with me not being around from now on!"

Steven turns away from Peridot. "I'm not leaving without her. If you still cared about her, you would too." He storms off down the road as Peridot brings her eyes back up. She turns away herself. She glances back before heading down the opposite direction as rain picks up from the ongoing booming of the thunder.

\-----

Stan opens his bedroom door and he steps inside before closing it. He groans as he clasps his hands behind his back. He steps up to the window. He gapes, widening his eyes as he witnesses Steven roaming the street alone, not bothering to observe the houses as he passes them.

Stan casts his eyes down on the windowsill. "Oh no." He facepalms as he closes his eyes. "I swear, this happens every time. They just--can't let this stuff go."  
"Let go of what stuff?"

Stan turns to his bed. "The loss of someone--or something. I come up to these people and I tell them that what they have lost is gone and is never coming back." A moment of silence takes up the room as the rain pours outside. "Why would you do that?"  
"Because--that's the hard truth these people need to learn. Things can't stay the way they are forever. Eventually, it has to end."

Stan's eyes droop as his forehead furrows. "All of it." He rests his gloved hands on the windowsill. He closes his eyes and he starts humming. He stops, opening his eyes with a scowl. "Ah crap. I feel like singing again."  
"Maybe you should take that blanket off, dude."

Stan flashes a glare at the bed. "I'm your Diamond now and I order you to--pick up that violin and start playing." Stan turns to his bedroom door. He steps up to the light switch of his bedroom and he flicks it down to turn off the lights. He flicks the switch on his plastic glass blue diamond to illuminate his window with the dull blue glow. He steps back up to the window to rest his hands on the windowsill once more and close his eyes.

When the days are gone  
When the time is short  
Things aren't what they seemed before.

When the nights are bleak  
When the past comes creep  
Nothing is what it was before.

So when fate is wrong  
Call it a swan song.

So when they are gone  
Call it a swan song.

Some things don't go well  
Some things you can't tell  
Things aren't what the seemed before.

Some things you have caused  
Some things you have wronged  
Nothing is what it was before.

So when fate is wrong  
Call it a swan song.

So when they are gone  
Call it a swan song.

How we have once said  
How we were once as  
Things aren't what they seemed before.

How far we have come  
How far we have gone  
Nothing is what it was before.

So when fate is wrong  
Call it a swan song.

So when they are gone  
Call it a swan song.

What we had to lose  
What we had to choose  
Things aren't what they seemed before.

What we had to make  
What we had to take  
Nothing is what it was before.

So when fate is wrong  
Call it a swan song.

So when they are gone  
Call it a swan song.

Why they had to leave  
Why we had to grieve  
Things aren't what they seemed before.

Why we have been mad  
Why they have been sad  
Nothing is what it was before.

So when fate is wrong  
Call it a swan song.

So when they are gone  
Call it a swan song.

So when friends are gone.

So when...

So when--we were wrong

Call it a--swan song.

A swan song.

A swan--song.

Stan lifts his head up and he opens his eyes. He turns to his bed. "How was that?" Amethyst sets the violin down on the bed and she shrugs. "Eh. It's not Diamond quality, but whateve." Stan rolls his eyes, scoffing. "Well, what did you expect? I'm not exactly a singer, dude. Get over it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm trying too hard with the songwriting. Sorry about that.


	5. Pink To Kill

Steven, with his hands in his pockets, narrows his eyes as he kicks an empty can across the road. The rain from the darkening clouds continue to drizzle down and drip off his face as he stares at the road he has been roaming on since his conflict with Peridot.

Steven finally lifts his head up, raising an eyebrow as he listens to the picking of flowers not far ahead of him. There is a rustle in the bushes from the breeze and a stench rising into Steven's nostrils. He stops in his tracks as his forehead furrows.

He takes his hands out of his pockets and he turns a degree to his left to look upon a dark green wooden house decorated with splotches of mud. It drips off from the broken roof, forming small puddles on the driveway where a blue rotting pick-up truck has been parked.

Steven's sandles splash on the puddles of mud as he approaches the house. The picking of flowers nearby is too close not to hear now. Steven listens to the rustle of the bushes as he walks around the back of the truck. He freezes in his tracks as his sandals splash on a puddle.

In a small backyard in between the house and a separate garage, Kenny is picking wilted roses from a bushel of bushes near a fence. Steven glares and gapes as he slowly approaches the scene, his pink flip-flops dripping with mud as he passes the alley.

Suddenly, a moment after Steven stops in his tracks, a pair of small hands wrap themselves around Steven's mouth. Steven muffles through them as his eyes bulge. He writhes and splashes around in the puddles, causing Kenny to whip his body around towards Steven and the boy that came to his rescue.

Sweat protrudes Steven's forehead as Kenny, with his plastic glass pink diamond strapped around his waist, gets up as he narrows his eyes. He steps up to Steven as the boy behind him speaks out. "Looks like we've got ourselves an intruder, m-my Diamond." Kenny, though being the same height as Steven, overshadows him as he muffles through his parka.

Through Steven's perception, Kenny phases out into Pink Diamond herself, giving a sneer as she balls her gloved hands into fists. She chuckles as she draws back a fist--and launches it right into Steven's face, knocking the lights out of him with the sound of broken glass.

\-----

Steven can hear a rat squeak as he listens to the muffling coming from Kenny's parka. The boy that ambushed him earlier speaks out from a blur as Steven gradually opens his eyes. "Of course, m-my Diamond. We--well, I will, I guess, get everything in order for your meeting with Stan-I-I mean Blue Diamond."

Steven groans in his groggy state as the blur in his vision adjusts itself. "Wh--huh?" The boy steps up to Steven and he snaps his fingers twice. "Wake up." 

Steven can make out a blue shirt attached to a round head with a patch of blonde hair. His pants are green and his shoes are black, his most noticeable feature being a big pink diamond sticker attached to his shirt just below the collar.

Kenny muffles through his parka as he joins the boy's side. Kenny continues to muffle as he points at Steven--faces the boy--and points at Steven once more. He glares at the boy as he stomps his boot, causing the boy to jolt.

Kenny steps past him and approaches the door. He opens it, glances back at Steven and the boy to say a few more inaudible words and close the door behind him. Steven raises his eyebrow. "I really wish I can understand what he's saying."  
"Well, I understand what he's saying."

Steven turns his head back to the boy. The boy smiles at Steven and he unfastens his binds. Steven casts his eyes down on them, realizing that he has been propped onto a small stool against a dresser with his arms and legs tied together. 

Steven lifts his head back up, noticing a bed with the covers swept and built up against the foot. There are a couple posters of young women in bikinis taped to the wall. Steven looks away from them back to the boy who is loosening the knots on his binds.

"The name's Butters. I am uh, well, Kenny's servant. I'm awfully sorry for ambushing you and all like that. Kenny would've yelled at me if I didn't." Steven turns to gaze at the door. "Hey, uh, Butters?"  
"Yeah?" 

Steven bites his lip for a moment. "Do you know--why Kenny is dressed up like--Pink Diamond? Or why anyone is dressing up like the Diamonds--and talking about them? I mean, they're from world I came from, aren't they?"

Butters grunts as he struggles with a knot. "It was all Eric's idea I think. He saw your show and well, he came up with an idea. You see, lately, the views on our show has been sorta dropping over the years. We've been at the game for over twenty years now and people here have hardly changed--or aged."

Steven adjusts himself back to Butters. "Aged?" Butters nods. "Uh-huh. I'm ten I think right now and so is Eric and Stan. I believe everyone else is nine. As for the adults, it doesn't look like they've changed either." Steven mutters to himself as he glances at the floor. "So, sort of like the Gems?"

Steven can move his arms and his legs as he listens to the binds fall to the ground with a low thud. Butters points out the door to Steven. "Kenny is heading over to Stan's house to meet up with him." Steven gets up from the stool. "He told me to make sure you don't get out of here before he leaves."

Steven approaches the door. "But--why?" Butters glares at him. "He knows something you don't. Something he doesn't want you knowing about." Steven gapes as he grabs the doorknob. "What is that?" Butters holds his tongue for a moment. "Be careful out there." Steven glances back at Butters as he twists the doorknob. "Thanks. I will." He opens the door and he closes it behind him.

Steven turns away from the door and he starts taking a deep breath--only to hold it as he watches Kenny pass right in front of him towards the kitchen. A grown man yells from it as Kenny yells back through his parka. "No! Kenny, you've been going in and out of this house too many times today. You should stay here and start hanging out with your mom and sister and I, you got that?!"

Kenny stomps his foot out of the corner of Steven's eye as he points a trembling finger towards his father. He screams through his parka as he spins around and paces--raising his gloved hands towards the ceiling and whipping his body back around. "Kenneth McCormick, this has gone on long enough! You are grounded until we discuss this with your mother!"

Kenny pulls up the finger and he storms out of the kitchen, barking his last words to his father. "Go to your room!" Steven grimaces as he immediately presses his back against the wall behind him. He holds his breath as Kenny stops in his tracks in front of him.

Kenny bends his head down and after a moment's hesitation, faces the kitchen. He shifts his gaze towards the front door--and he darts for it. He opens the door and he swings it shut. Kenny's father gasps as Steven rushes towards the front door. "KENNY!" Steven swings the door open and he pants as he skids to a stop on the driveway.

Kenny's father yells from inside the house. "Hey! You!" Steven winces as he glances back at the house, his eyes meeting the father's past the threshold. "Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" Steven gulps as he turns back to the driveway just in time to witness the truck backing out of the driveway.

The father gawks at the scene and Steven rushes towards the truck. "H-Hey! That's my truck!" Steven grunts as he leaps into the air. He floats onto the back of the truck with his hand pressing against the steel. He turns his head to the compartment and he gapes as his eyes widen.

There are two people inside the truck. One, a furious Kenny, and the other, a dark cloaked figure behind the wheel next to him just about his height. The truck starts rolling down the muddy road as Steven hears shots ringing out nearby. Steven gasps and he immediately ducks down as a bullet hits the the side of the truck.

The truck picks up speed as Steven hears something screech against the road. Steven grits his teeth as he slowly sits up. He scooches up to the side and he looks over the side to find air spewing out of one of the tires. Another shot passes right by Steven--and right into the window next to him, shattering it.

Steven whips his body towards Kenny and the driver. They keep their eyes on the road as the tire continues to screech against it. The truck swerves into a block full of multicolored houses in an order of red, brown and dark green. No one is outside in this area to witness the scene--or at least that's how it may seem.

Stan opens the door of his house with Amethyst stepping out behind him. At the same time, Kyle is heading down the opposite sidewalk with Peridot following him from behind. Peridot groans as she scowls at him behind his back. "Can you at least explain to me why you decided to dress up like my old Diamond in MY precense?" 

Kyle rolls his eyes. "Can you at least leave ME alone for five minutes? Can you do that?" He stops in his tracks with Peridot as he raises an eyebrow towards the incoming pick-up truck speeding down the road. "What the hell?" 

Stan gapes at the same scene in front of his house with Amethyst. "Dude." Steven coughs out from the exhaust coming from the tire as he gets up on his feet. Kyle spots Steven as the truck passes him. "Steven?"

The truck swerves towards Stan and Amethyst as they leap out of the way. The truck slams against a fire hydrant just as Steven surrounds the truck with a bubble shield. The shield bursts upon impact, causing the truck to spring onto its side. 

Steven stumbles and rolls off the truck and onto the road as the truck starts to catch fire. Sparks fly and the fire enlargens as the dark cloaked figure opens the driver's door. He climbs onto the truck and he leaps off right where Steven can see him. Steven props his arm on the road, groaning as he scowls at the figure with a gimpy eye. The figure bolts down the road and out of sight as the truck explodes.


	6. Blueless Offense

The road has been engulfed in a field of embers. Broken glass and metal has been scattered in the fire as well as shards of a plastic glass pink diamond all lying in a small pile. A yellow gloved hand picks up the shards. The boy who picked up the shards sniffles as his eyes well up with the clouds above him.

His companion steps up to him as he gazes at the shards, his jaw dropping. "Oh my God. They--they killed Kenny." Kyle clenches his teeth as he bends his head down. "Those bastards!" Kyle chokes a sob and he growls. "I know who did it." He lifts his head up as tears roll down his cheeks. "Those rebels are going to regret ever coming here!"

At a safe distance, Steven is being helped getting back up from the road. Peridot pulls Steven up onto his feet by tugging his hand while Amethyst pushes his butt and back. Once Steven gets back onto his feet, he whips his body around to wrap his arms around Amethyst. Tears stream down from his eyes as he sniffles into her shoulder.

Steven looks ahead of Amethyst's  shoulder just in time to lock eyes with a glaring Kyle. Kyle balls his hands into fists as he shifts his body towards Steven. "How could you?!" Stan's eyes droop as he gapes, shaking his head. Kyle attempts to start rushing towards Steven--and Stan immediately restrains him.

Kyle growls and screams as he struggles to break free of his restraint. He points a trembling finger towards Steven as he gnashes his teeth. "You're--going--to be broken for this! You hear me!" Windows from nearby houses slide up and heads poke out to witness the scene. Doors open and residents step out, gasping and tapping on their cell phones.

Steven pulls away from Amethyst and he grasps her arm. "We need to get out of here!" Peridot looks around through bulging eyes as Steven grabs her arm too. "Peridot, we need to go!" Peridot turns away, glances back to witness Kyle scream once more before rushing down the road away from the scene with Steven and Amethyst.

Stan finally lets go of Kyle, allowing him to fall to his hands and knees onto the road. Kyle pants heavily as Stan casts his eyes down on him. "Dude, people are watching us." Kyle abruptly gets up, whipping his body towards Stan. Kyle grips Stan's cloak and he pulls him towards him.

He breathes into his face through ragged breaths as he narrows his eyes. "Our friend just died, Stan. I saw Steven and I saw what he did. There's no denying that he was the one who killed Kenny." Kyle lets go of Stan and he whips his cell phone out of his pants pocket. He furiously taps his fingers on the screen as he huffs. "He's not getting away with this!"

Stan raises an eyebrow towards him. "Uh, Kyle, this doesn't seem like you. Aren't you a bit more--forgive or forget?" Kyle turns his head towards Stan as his nostrils flare. "Well what's the use of feeling blue, Stan, huh?" He turns his attention back to his phone. "For too long, we've been putting up with this crap. It's about time that we make a plan..." He puts the phone up to his ear concealed by his helmet. "Of attack."

\-----

Steven's eyes couldn't stop producing tears as he leads Peridot and Amethyst down the road towards a series of buildings downtown. Along the way, Steven has taken a glance at a couple of restaurants as well as a bank and an abortion clinic. He approaches a movie theatre and he stops as he shoves his hands in his pockets in front of a Canadian cartoon movie poster entitled "Terrance and Phillip: ReBooted".

Steven bends his head down and Peridot and Amethyst exchange sorrowful expressions, their eyes drooping. Amethyst puts her hand on Steven's shoulder and she forces a smile. "Uh, Steven? Is everything okay? You've been pretty quiet since we got away from that noise."

Steven mutters as his eyes narrow. "I'm fine. Just--give me a moment." Steven's lips quiver as Kyle's screaming resonates in his head. Steven's body convulses as he sniffles, his fists trembling in his pockets. He closes his eyes, forcing tears to slip out and roll down his cheeks. "I--I didn't want it to happen. Not again!"

He voice cracks as his face turns pale. "I didn't think--that-!" He sniffles as his cheeks redden. Peridot presses a hand against Steven's back as she joins his side. "Steven, I know what you did back there may have caused--history to somehow repeat itself--but this isn't your fault-!" Steven growls as he whips his body around, shoving Peridot away from him. "I NEVER WANTED TO HURT HIM!"

People walking down the block freeze in their tracks as they gape towards Steven. Steven covers his mouth, backs up--and runs down the block, pushing himself past everyone in his way. Peridot and Amethyst hurry after him as more people turn to watch. "Steven!"

Steven doesn't bother to glance at any building as he rushes down one road, turns a corner and makes his way down towards a familiar face who was heading towards a storage complex. Steven heavily pants as he collapses--and gets back up again.

The boy gasps as he whips his body towards Steven. "Butters?!" Steven chokes bits of air, gasping for breath as his eyes dart in any direction. "Butters!" Butters' eyes bulge as he slaps his hands on Steven's shoulders. "Wh-what happened?!"

Steven gulps as his panting slows. "I did something really bad! I don't know who else to turn to for help! Kyle is threatening me and..." Butters' eyes droop as he blinks them. "Steven, tell me. How bad is it?" Steven grips his shirt as he glances behind him. "I-!" He turns back to Butters. "Take me somewhere safe! Anywhere! Please!"

Butters takes his hand, scowling. "Alright then. Come on!" The two boys hurry down the block towards the storage complex up ahead and they pass right by the gate into the area. They pass by a series of units, turn a corner, down an alley--another corner--and finally pulling to a stop. Butters lets go of Steven's hand and he grunts as he pushes the door up just enough for them to get inside.

Steven steps inside and an alarm goes off as the lights flash on. Steven gasps as his eyes bulge. "What was that?!" Inside the storage unit, there are a ton of cardboard boxes decorated with crayon designs and scraps of paper. There is a filming camera resting on a chair as well as a small television set propped against the wall on top of a cardboard box with it being surround by others.

However, this was all that was inside the storage unit--before three Quartz soldiers came to occupy it. The Quartz soldiers are white with the occasional outfit but with a big faded white diamond stamped to their chests as well as two silver rings clamped around their armpits. They have short spiked hair and grey eyes.

Steven and Butters gape as the soldiers glare at them. They all take out a variety of weapons of swords, axes and shields. Steven grimaces as Butters steps forward, glaring. "What are you doing in the Chaos Lair? This place was supposed to be abandoned since Professor Chaos left it like that."

Steven raises his eyebrow. "Professor--Chaos?" Butters bends his head down, sighing as he clasps his hands behind his back. "He is a supervillian. A shadow of an outcast desperate to create chaos wherever he goes by any means necessary. This has been his hideout ever since he became who he is now. If these--er, soldiers--came here to this very spot, then, that could only mean that-!"

The storage unit door slams down on its own, causing Steven and Butters to whip their bodies towards the only way out. Butter gulps. "Oh hamburgers!" Steven turns back to the Quartzes. "Uh-oh!" They charge towards the boys as Steven brings out his bubble shield just as the soldiers barge into them.

Steven and Butters knock each other into the door, grunting upon impact. Butters groans and he collapses as Steven spins in a daze. A Quartz with its gemstone embedded in the left eye gets ahold of Butters, dragging him by the leg. "Butters!" Steven reaches out for him as another Quartz, it's gemstone embedded in the chest takes his arms from behind and pulls him back. 

The door behind Steven lifts itself up just enough to meet the Quartz's height. Steven gnashes his teeth as he kicks back and writhes in its grasp. "No! Let go of me!" The Quartz grunts and growls as she drags him outside. The door shuts once more by itself as the Quartz embraces him. "Dude! What were you thinking?!" Steven sniffles and pants as he gives in to his restraint.

Peridot keeps her distance as she bites her lip. Steven whimpers as he closes his eyes. "Please! Tell me this is a dream. I want to go home! I want to be back in bed inside the temple while you and Peridot are coming out of the temple door to say good morning and tell me that this place never existed! That the warp was never sick! That Kenny isn't real and that I didn't hurt him!"

Amethyst softens her voice. "Dude, this isn't a dream. This place is real and the warp is sick. I mean, that's how we got here in the first place. And--what you did back there to Kenny, it was an accident. You can't keep blaming yourself for everything that goes wrong no matter how bad it is. You can't keep running away from it all either."

Steven opens his eyes as his lips quiver. "I know that, but--it really isn't that easy to understand all of this. Maybe the accident isn't entirely my fault, but--I made a lot of people upset.  Homeworld--and now South Park. Kyle is probably out here looking for me right now--and--I'm scared about what he might do to me once he does."

Amethyst loosens her grip on Steven's arms. "Hey, if Kyle's coming after you, he's coming for all of us. But he's not going to. Because we're getting out of this place--together." Amethyst smiles. "Are you ready to go home, Stevo?" Steven lifts his head up and he sniffles into a scowl. "As much as I want to be, I'm not. I can't go home yet."

Amethyst gapes as she lets go of Steven, allowing him to wipe his tear-stained cheeks with his arm. "What? Why not?" Steven turns around to face Peridot and Amethyst. "There's someone else out here in South Park. He was there with Kenny during the incident. We need to find him and figure out what's really going on."


	7. The Yellow-ish Warehouse

Thunder rumbles within the gray clouds in the sky as rain drenches the rocky roads below them. Sirens blare as police cars take up the street with the storage complex residing nearby. The cars' wheels scrape the surfaces of puddles as the windshields are furiously being wiped by the wipers.

Inside the leading car sits two boys and the chief behind the wheel. The boy on the right in the back row has his arms folded with a tense glare on his face. His companion scrolls through his phone, his eyes darting back and forth between his friend and his phone. 

He attempts to tap an envelope on the bottom of the screen as a yellow gloved hand slaps away his finger. "What are you doing?" Stan faces Kyle, gaping from him to his phone. "I was just--going to text Wendy back. I haven't been texting her since we started the game."

Kyle rolls his eyes, groaning. "Stan, the authority takes priority and commitment over your family, other friends, even your girlfriend. You can't be texting her during this time of vengeance. It's unprofessional." Stan raises his eyebrow, gawking as Kyle looks out the car window, his cheek resting on the palm of his hand.

"Dude, what's happened to you? Ever since Cartman made us Diamonds, you've been acting more Diamond than Kyle, Kyle." Kyle scoffs. "That's how you're supposed to act, dude. When you play a game, you never break character--until the game is over anyway."  
"Yeah? But when is the game gonna end, dude?"

Kyle sighs as he closes his eyes. "Stan, you are testing my patience on you." He opens his eyes. "I don't have time to deal with your crap. I have South Park's finest police force out here hunting down Steven and those space ladies he's with." Stan rolls his eyes. "More like our only police force." 

Kyle turns his head towards Stan, scowling. "You know, Stan, for a Diamond, you really don't seem to care so much about our beloved Kenny." Stan pinches two fingers to his nose and he squints his eyes shut with his head bent down in front of him. "Kyle, you normally don't care about Kenny at this degree either. Can we just--give it a rest for now and take a break?"

Kyle clenches his teeth as he reaches out to grasp the blanket wrapped around Stan. Stan faces Kyle, his eyes bulging as he is bring dragged towards him. "Please tell me you're joking." Kyle lowers his voice. "Let me remind you who you are dealing with here." 

Kyle pats his cardboard armor. "I'm hunting down Steven and those rebels if it's the last thing I ever do, got that?" Stan gulps as Kyle turns his head towards his window, gaping. "He's out there somewhere. It's only a matter of time before he has to confront me for his treason."

\-----

A few blocks away from the storage complex resides a warehouse with a faded yellow hue. Inside, Steven and company stand by the entrance as Peridot steps forward, looking around with her hands on her hips. "Hmm..." She points to a set of crates far ahead of her. "I could detect some metal in those crates down there. We could use them to barricade the doors."

Peridot extends out her hands and she grunts as she sends a crate into the air. She exhales, her forehead sweating as she carries and places the crate down next to the set. She attempts to move the crate closer--only to set it back down with little progress.

Amethyst leans her back against a crate as Steven gazes out one of the windows, biting his lip. He watches the rain soak the frame as Amethyst groans. "I don't get it. Why are we wasting our energy on protecting ourselves instead of using them to take down those guys?" Peridot sends up another crate, her grunting resonating through the warehouse.

Steven sighs as he casts his eyes down on his shirt. "We don't want to hurt anyone else. It's bad enough that Kenny is gone, but hurting Kyle could cause an uproar on all of South Park." He lifts up his shirt to gaze at his pink gemstone. "It's best that we wait here until Kyle forgets about us. After that, we can search for that guy from the incident."

Amethyst rolls her eyes towards Steven. "You just said we shouldn't hurt anyone else."  Steven closes his eyes as he presses a hand to his forehead. "I didn't say we were going to hurt him." He opens his eyes, lifting his head back up. "We just need to figure out what he wants so we can stop him so we can go back home." 

Peridot moves a crate towards the window behind Amethyst as Steven closes his eyes again. The gemstone embedded on his naval glows as Amethyst widens her eyes. "Dude, your gem!" She points at it as Steven bulges his eyes open, looking down at his gemstone. He grimaces as he slaps his hands on it.

\-----

Kyle gasps as he points at the window. "Wait! Stop the car!" The car stops in front of the warehouse just as the glow dims from the bottom left window. He turns to Stan, who also has his head turned towards the same window, his eyes bulging. "That's--that's him, dude." Kyle widens his eyes as he immediately unbuckles his seat belt.

He pushes the car door open and he steps outside into the heavy rain. He turns back to Stan, motioning him. "Stan, come on!" Stan follows suit and rushes out into the rain to join Kyle's side. Kyle balls his hands into fists as he stares at the warehouse. The chief pokes his head out the window. "Should we come in there too?"

Kyle waves him off. "No. Stay parked out here and wait for us. We'll give you further instruction once we contain the rebels." The chief motions Kyle towards him. Kyle steps up to the police car and the chief hands him an electric baton. "You'll need a weapon. We'll be waiting." Kyle nods and he joins Stan's side. "This is it, dude." He approaches the double doors with Stan right behind him. "Let's go kick some rebel ass."

\-----

Steven's gemstone finally stops glowing as Steven removes his hands from it. He exhales, wiping a hand across his forehead. "What was that? My gem just went off on its own." Peridot cracks her knuckles, sticking her tongue out of her enclosed lips. "I--I think I got it this time!" She starts raising the crate off the ground as the double doors swing open.

Peridot immediately drops the crate as Amethyst rushes towards Steven, grimacing with him. Kyle steps into the warehouse as Peridot gulps in front of him. "Where is he?" Peridot takes a step back as Kyle whips out the electric baton, thrusting it towards her as the tip sparks. 

"I'll ask you again. Where--is he?" Peridot continues to back away from Kyle as her eyes keep darting from him to Steven and Amethyst. Kyle stops in his tracks as Steven and Amethyst lean against the window, their eyes widening. Kyle shifts his body in their direction and his lips curl. "There you are."

Steven gulps as sweat protrudes his forehead. Kyle snaps his fingers at Stan and he directs a finger towards Peridot. Stan immediately gets a ahold of Peridot before she could get away. Kyle chuckles as he points the baton at Peridot, tapping the tip against the palm of his gloved hand. "Well isn't this just fitting. You really thought that you could get away from your Diamonds? We've been one step ahead of you this whole time!"

Steven glares at Kyle, clenching his teeth as he steps forward. "You're not the Diamonds. You are Kyle and Stan pretending to be the Diamonds just to intimidate us." Stan faces Kyle as Peridot growls and struggles in his grip. "He's got us there, dude. We should probably stop-!" Kyle scoffs, smirking as he puts the tip of the baton up to Peridot's neck. "You call THIS intimidation?" 

Stan gawks at Kyle as he pulls Peridot closer into him. "Kyle!" He scowls at him. "That's it! You need to knock it off, dude! You're taking it too far!" Kyle thrusts the tip of the baton towards Stan as it sparks inches from his neck. "I'm taking it too far?!" He thrusts the baton in Steven's direction. "This son of a bitch here thought it would be a great idea to send our beloved Kenny on a joy ride to his demise!"

Steven growls as Kyle starts walking up to him. "It was an accident! I thought I could save him, but I just ended up making things worse!" Steven's shield pops up on his arm as he extends out his other arm against Amethyst. Kyle thrusts the baton into the shield as it sparks, causing it to dissipate. Steven summons another one just in time to block Kyle's next swing.

Peridot writhes against Stan's grip as she gnashes her teeth. She growls as she forces a hand away from him. The baton in Kyle's hand vibrates as he raises it up over his head. Steven whimpers as his eyes well up. Amethyst's gemstone glows as Kyle brings the baton down. Amethyst snatches the handle of her whip and she yanks it out just in time to lash it out at Kyle.

Kyle gasps as he jumps back before the ends of the whip could scrape his cheek. The baton stops sparking as the tip touches Steven's forehead. Kyle screams as he rushes back up towards the duo, holding back the baton. He thrusts it just as the next shield pops up. The back of Steven's head rebounds off from the frame of the window, fracturing it. He grunts as he forces his eyes shut, crashing down behind Amethyst.

Steven opens his eyes as he gets on his hands and knees, his body convulsing, his vision blurring. Kyle's screaming echoes as rushes over to Stan. "Take her outside and get the police in here NOW!" Steven abruptly gets up and Amethyst attempts to reach out for his arm as he rushes towards Stan. Stan's eyes droop, shaking his head as he drags Peridot away towards the double doors.

Steven yells and reaches out to Peridot. "Peridot!" Peridot yells and reaches out to him. "Steven!" Kyle gnashes his teeth as he drives the sparking tip of the baton into Steven's back. Steven screams in anguish, his body sparking and convulsing as he collapses onto his knees. Kyle swings the baton into the back of Steven's head. Steven's eyes close as he listens to the sound of rushing footsteps from a dozen armed men.


	8. Back To Reality

The first thing Steven hears as he returns to consciousness is an engine roaring to life. The beeping from inside the police car rings through his ears like the tolling of the bell. Steven opens his eyes to find himself sitting in the back row of the car with the chief at the wheel.

"Why did you do it?" Steven flinches as he faces Kyle sitting next to him. Kyle's eyes are drooping with sorrow and in Steven's perception, Kyle's irises are yellow with black stars for pupils. This Kyle isn't facing Steven, but rather gazing at the windshield of the car and what's beyond it. "Why did you shatter Pink?"

Steven casts his eyes down on the car seat, opening his mouth. He closes it and his lips quiver. He shuts his eyes for a moment, sighing. "I didn't mean to." Kyle's chest heaves behind his cardboard armor as he breathes through his nostrils. Steven continues as he dares to look into Kyle's eyes.

"I know what I did was wrong. I was the one on the truck and it was headed towards the fire hydrant. And then after that, I--brought up a bubble shield and the truck was flipped onto its side--and it caught fire." Steven's voice shakes. "There was no way for Kenny to get out in time and that was why--no."

Kyle shifts his eye towards Steven, causing the hairs on his neck to spike. "No, that's not it." Steven scowls at Kyle as his voice quits shaking. "There was someone else in the truck behind the wheel." Kyle folds his arms, rolling his eyes. Steven curls his fingers into fists. "I saw someone in a cloak driving the truck. I think--I believe that person is the one behind the crash.

Kyle scoffs. "You're point?" Steven bites his lip. "My point?" Kyle chuckles as he smirks. "I knew it. You really don't have any valid point to explain that you didn't cause Pink's demise." Kyle faces Steven. "Am I not certain, Rose Quartz?" Steven's eyes bulge as he gawks, backing up as far as he could towards the car door on his side.

Steven looks away from Kyle and he gazes out the car window, panting. Outside, the buildings and the people are the same as they were during the bus ride to Cartman's house. Steven presses a hand to his forehead as it throbs. He presses his hand against the glass frame as his eyes well up. "I'm--not--my mom."

Kyle puts a hand on Steven's back. Steven gasps as he jolts in his seat. He grimaces as he whips his body back towards Kyle whose eyes are now regular black dots. Steven's heart slows from its pounding as his muscles start to relax. "Kyle." Kyle turns his head away from him to look down at the electric baton clasped in his hands in front of him.

Kyle strokes the handle of the baton as he bites his lip. He slides a finger on and off of the black button as he bends his head down, allowing red curls of hair to leak out from his makeshift helmet. Kyle shudders as he mutters to himself. "What have I become?" 

A tear slips down his left cheek as his lips quiver. The cell phone is his coat pocket vibrates, causing Kyle to jump. He takes the phone from behind his cardboard armor and he brings it up to his face. He taps the screen and Stan's voice pierces the silence as Kyle brings the phone up to his ear. "I hope you're happy, Kyle."

Stan's voice shakes as he continues. "Because I never thought that ever since the day we've first met, that you would be anything worse than Cartman!" He sniffles as Kyle's jaw drops. "How could you just wave a weapon towards--these people and be okay with that? You're nine, Kyle! How could you lose your innocence so soon?!"

Stan takes a moment to recover from his outburst. "I warned you non-stop that you were going too far. Kenny may have been killed, but in my eyes, he's not the one that really died today! It's you, dude!" He chokes a sob. "I need you to answer this question for me right now. Tell me, are you Yellow Diamond or Kyle Broflovski?" Kyle's eyes roll towards the windshield as he gapes, widening his eyes.

"I'm--I'm-!" Stan growls through the phone. "Tell me!" Kyle forces his eyes shut. "I'm Kyle Broflovski!" Kyle opens his eyes as tears stream down his cheeks. "I'm your best friend, Stan. I'm enemies with Cartman--and I have cared about Kenny, but not as much as I did today. I'm also proud to be Jewish--even if Cartman rips on me for it. I've never had a girlfriend before--and my mom may be a bitch, but I don't care! I'm just--glad--to be--to be--me."

Stan sniffs. "Are you really?" Kyle nods. "Yeah." He faces Steven and he smiles. "I really am." Steven smiles back as his face sweats. Kyle frowns as he facepalms. "Oh my God. What am I doing?" He turns his head towards the chief's back and he clears his throat. "Uh, excuse me, cheif?" The chief brings his stern visage to the mirror.

Kyle sighs. "This guy is innocent. I'm releasing him from all charges." The chief's expression remains stolid. "Sorry, kid. Your friend committed a felony. He needs to be taken down to the station--with or without your additional charges." Kyle's face turns pale as he looks over towards Steven.  
Steven closes his eyes as he bends his head down towards his handcuffs.

\-----

In the police car behind the one Steven and Kyle are in, Stan and Peridot sit in the back row. Peridot stares blankly at the windshield as Stan stares down at his cell phone. Peridot breaks the silence. "So this is what it all comes down to, huh? We're all gonna be placed in your imprisonment system with no hope of ever returning home."

Kyle replies through the phone. "Looks like it. The chief isn't changing his mind. I started a wave of panic and everyone in the neighborhood responded. Then I took it a step further and I helped the police track you down. Now that you're finally caught, the police is making it their top priority to get you all locked up so you can't cause anymore harm to South Park. As for your world, well, you'd better pray that nothing bad happens to it--because you're gonna be away for quite a while."

Peridot's lips quiver. "I knew that the image of my old Diamond would come back to haunt me." Kyle groans through the phone. "Listen, I'm gonna find a way to get you guys out of here, alright? You'll be out of South Park and back home in your own world soon--somehow anyway." He pauses. "Stan, do you forgive me for being worse than Cartman?"

Stan rolls his eyes. "Dude, of course I forgive you. But seriously, you're running the risk of putting someone's life in jeorpady for being a total asshole earlier." Kyle sighs through the phone. "You're right. I'll--I'll make up for it. I promise." The call disconnects as Stan looks up from his phone.

Peridot faces Stan. "I have a question for you. How did you and Amethyst get together before we came to the basement earlier?" Stan faces Peridot, gaping. "You said you didn't know what we were talking about when we asked if you've seen Amethyst when clearly, you did." Stan closes his eyes, facepalming. "Do I seriously owe you an explanation for that?"

Peridot folds her arms. "Why yes, I believe I do have the right to know about it before I get locked up in a cell for who knows how long before I can see the light of day again." Stan groans and he opens his eyes. "Okay, look, me and the guys found Amethyst wandering in our neighborhood like hours before you and Steven arrived." Peridot's brow furrows. "Hours? Steven and I arrived here minutes after we lost Amethyst." 

Stan raises an eyebrow. "Well to us, you came here hours after she did. Anyway, Cartman wanted to take a selfie with her for Coonstagram--and I think he also wanted her to be a part of the ceremony." Peridot's eyes widen. "That was from the flier!" Stan nods. "Yeah, but I didn't want her to be there. I've kept her in my room ever since because--well." His cheeks turn red, biting his lip.

Peridot raises an eyebrow. "Why did you cover it up?" Stan opens his eyes as his forehead furrows, staring down at his phone. "I only covered it up because--because I've been having my own issues to work out." Peridot's face scrunches. "Don't give me your cloddy excuses! I demand a proper explanation Blue Diamond wannabe!" 

Stan whips his body towards Peridot as his eyes bulge. "I'm not a Blue Diamond wannabe! I didn't even want to play this stupid game in the first place, alright?!" He covers his mouth as Peridot's shoulders slump. "Eh?" Stan casts his eyes down as he detaches his hand from his lips. "Oh my god. I--I broke character. I've never done that before."

Peridot scoffs. "Are you joking me? You've been breaking character." Stan raises an eyebrow. "Huh?" Peridot sits straight up in her seat. "Well, are you Blue Diamond or Stan Marsh like you said earlier?" Stan gapes--smiles--and turns away as he giggles. "Oh man. I've been taking this way too seriously all day. Jesus." He looks down at his phone and he starts tapping his fingers on it.

Peridot casts her eyes down on Stan's phone. "What are you doing?" Stan chuckles. "Texting my girlfriend."  
"Oh." Peridot lifts her head up as she looks back in front of her. "Oh!" She snickers as she lowers her voice. "You wouldn't have even had a chance with Amethyst anyway." Stan smirks. "I know. She's lesbian." Peridot freezes as Stan keeps tapping his phone. "By the way, have you had any interest in her lately?" Peridot's eyes widen as her mouth hangs open, speechless.

\-----

In the police car all the way in the back of the fleet, a dark cloaked figure remains seated in the back row. He doesn't move a muscle or utter a sound as the driver looks into the mirror overlooking the convict. His his eyes narrow through his sunglasses with his scowl. "You've been awfully quiet since your arrest, mister."

The figure bends his head down as the driver continues. "I don't think you understood that kicking a federal vehicle multiple times is a strict violation of the law. You're gonna be away for a long time--or at least until morning." The cloaked figure slowly brings his handcuffed dark green gloves towards his pocket as the driver looks back at the road.

The figure digs into his pocket and pulls out a cell phone. He taps the button on the side, causing a disturbance in the silence of the vehicle. The driver glances back at the mirror, raising his eyebrows. "What was that?" The cloaked figure taps and holds the top button on the other side of the phone. He quickly scrolls and taps on the phone as the driver gawks.

The driver quickly picks up the radio in front of him as the cloaked figure gives one final tap on his phone. "H-Hello?! Uh, this is Officer Barbrady. I have some guy with a phone in the back of my car and I think he's going to-!" Garbled music blares at max volume from the phone into the radio--and into every other police car ahead of it.


	9. The Unmentionable

The sun starts to set on South Park as the sky changes into a blood orange haze above a sea of chaos below it. Blaring garbled music floods into the pack of police cars simultaneously, causing every driver in each vehicle to scream and clench their teeth. The chief in his car shreiks as he jolts in his seat. "Agh! Cher!"

Each car in the pack reverberates and smashes into the rear end or side of the nearest vehicle, causing glass to fracture and fragments of steel to scatter as the wheels screech against the road. Kyle screams as he pushes his body into Steven, embracing him. Steven grimaces before sucking in a breath full of air. Steven tries extends his arms out--but the handcuffs are stopping him. He grimaces. "Oh no! No! The handcuffs!"

Kyle immediately pulls away from Steven and he mashes the button on his baton. He grabs Steven by the waist to turn him towards him and he strikes the baton down on the cuffs. Steven pulls his hands away as best he could to give the baton a gap to break through. Steven breaks free of his restraint and he grunts as he extends his arms out all the way from his sides, closing his eyes through gritted teeth.

A bubble shield surrounds the duo inside the car just as three police cars come crashing into the exterior of the vehicle, knocking Kyle and Steven into each other. The bubble shield remains in tact as Steven and Kyle pant against each other. Kyle gulps as he starts pulling away from Steven. "Are we dead?" Steven opens his eyes and he gapes, looking around. "No. I don't think we are."

Steven sits up straight as Kyle gets off of Steven, scooting away from him inside the bubble. "Wow." He looks up--down--and around, pressing a hand on the bubble's inner surface. "So this is your--bubble shield, huh?" Steven bites his lip as he turns around. "Yeah." Kyle stares down at his seat. "Uh, cool." Steven's face turns pale as he winces, crawling back into Kyle.

Just a few feet away from Steven lies the chief, his face resting in an airbag with a splotch of blood enlarging from the center. His head has been cut with glass shards from the window and the windshield ahead of him. The chief remains limp in his seat as the bubble shield dissipates. Kyle removes the broken seat belt from his lap and he pulls the car door handle on his side.

Kyle pushes the car door open and he gapes as he gets out, stepping foot onto the road. Steven follows right behind him and he stops in his tracks as he joins his side. Kyle points ahead of him. "Look!" Ahead of the duo resides a small park being occupied by dozens of residents sitting on benches or walking around aimlessly in the cool breeze. 

At the center of the park, a small group gathers around a small wooden stage with a microphone set on top of it. Birds caw over their heads as the duo starts approaching the park. They step onto the sidewalk away from the wreckage as Kyle raises an eyebrow. "Why is there a stage set up in the middle of the park?" He widens his eyes. "That is unless it's-!" Kyle gasps and he takes Steven by the arm. "I swear to God!"

The duo rushes towards the stage as a white Quartz soldier with its gemstone embedded on its chin blocks their view. Kyle skids to a stop as Steven yanks his arm. Steven takes a step back as he hears something rustle in the bushes to his right. 

A second Quartz soldier steps out of the bushes, this one having its gemstone embedded in its left kneecap. Kyle blinks his eyes wide open as he bites his lip. "Uh, Steven, what are those things?!" Steven hears footsteps trailing behind him. He whips his body around and he gawks as he watches the soldier with the gemstone embedded in the left eye approach him.

Steven flashes back to the moment when the soldier dragged Butters away by the leg back in the storage unit. "Butters." Kyle raises his eyebrow and lowers his voice as he shifts his scowl towards Steven. "What?" Steven takes a step forward. "These are the Quartz soldiers that Butters and I ran into earlier." Kyle gapes as his eye twitches. "Butters? Wait-!"

The soldier in front of the duo pulls out an axe from its glowing gemstone.  Steven gulps as Kyle pulls him closer to his side. He raises the electric baton in his hand. "I'll play offense. You provide defense. Got it?" Steven nods as his shield pops up on his arm. He raises it up as he locks his arm around Kyle's.

The soldier swings its axe towards Kyle as Steven busts out his shield to block it. Kyle thrusts his baton as he mashes and holds the button. The tip sparks, illuminating a small circle around the duo. Kyle grunts as the tip comes into contact with the Quartz, causing it to reel back. The Quartz raises its axe as another one rushes to its aid.

The Quartz pants and raises her shield as it pops up. Kyle groans as he grimaces. "Oh! You gotta be kidding me! There's more of them?!" Steven reproaches the soldiers as he narrows his eyes. "We can take them." Kyle raises his eyebrow from his scowl. "How the hell are we gonna take them? They have the same powers as us almost." Steven groans. "Kyle, just follow my lead if you want us to get out of this."

Steven lifts his head up towards the soldiers and he waits as the soldier to the left busts out its shield first against Steven's. Steven grits his teeth as his flip-flops slide back a foot. Kyle yells as he swings the baton into the Quartz to the right. The soldier attempts to deflect the baton using her axe, causing the baton to bounce back.

The baton bounces off of Steven's shield, dissipating it as the soldier busts her own shield into Steven, knocking him back with Kyle. Kyle swings the baton into the shield, knocking it into Steven's hip just as Kyle lets go of the button. 

Steven grunts and he clenches his teeth as he quickly develops a bubble shield around him and Kyle. He crashes down towards the pavement and he growls as he detaches his arm from Kyle's, sitting up. "What's the matter with you?!"

Steven gets up as he presses a hand to his hip. The soldier behind the duo pulls out a sword and swings the blade into the bubble. Kyle casts his eyes down on the pavement as the bubble vibrates. "I don't know!" Steven whips his body towards him, pointing a trembling finger down at him. "You do know! Why can't you just work with me on this?!"

Kyle's face scrunches as he looks him in the eye. "I--I don't trust you, alright!" Steven's eyes droop as he gapes. "But--in the crash, I-!" Kyle abruptly gets up. "To hell with the crash, Steven! I don't want to end up like Kenny did in YOUR hands!" Kyle bends his head down, his voice shaking. "I don't want to die. Not like this."

The axe of the soldier in front of Steven is swung into the shield as the sword from the Quartz behind him hits the shield again. The shield vibrates with each hit as Steven's forehead sweats. "Kyle, what happened with Kenny was an accident. It may have been my fault that he's gone, but--I did it trying to save him." 

Kyle lifts his head up, his eyes welling up. "Please--try to understand that. I'm not going to let the same thing happen to you. I'm here to protect you, not to hurt you." Steven forces his eyes shut for a moment, gritting his teeth as the axe and the sword come down on the shield almost at the same time. "But--you need to work with me on this!" 

Kyle bites his lip for a moment. With a sigh, he nods. "Okay." He wraps his arm around Steven's. "Let's do it!" The bubble finally bursts as the axe and the sword hit it at the exact same time. The soldiers stagger back as the soldier with the shield rushes forward.

Steven busts his shield out and he pushes back the soldier. The soldier raises a foot and Kyle thrusts the tip of his baton into the boot and it sparks just in time to zap the soldier. He holds it on the boot through clenched teeth until the soldier poofs into a plume of smoke. Her companion with the axe rushes out of the smoke towards Kyle as Steven brings his shield out behind him to deflect the sword.

The sword bounces back as Steven glances behind him. "Switch!" Steven and Kyle switch places as Steven deflects the axe while Kyle thrusts the baton into the soldier preparing to swing its sword. The soldier implodes just the same as the one with the shield as Kyle turns back to the soldier with the axe. Steven's shield grows to deflect the swing heading towards Kyle just in time so he can move in for the finishing blow to the soldier's torso.

The soldier poofs and a small group of people clap and cheer as three white gemstones with hexagonal cuts lay on the pavement. Steven slips his arm from Kyle's and he steps up to the one in front of him. He picks it up and he frowns as he stares down at it. The stone has a thin crack on it's side going straight to the core. Steven traces it with his finger as he raises an eyebrow. "They're--cracked?" He bubbles the gem and he taps the top to dissipate it.

He moves towards the next gemstone as he smiles. "Well, at least that's all of them, right?" Kyle nods, pressing a hand to the back of his neck. "Yeah. Man, that was nuts." Steven picks up the next gemstone, which appears to have a similar crack. "Where did these Gems come from?" 

Kyle picks up the last stone and he gazes down at it. Steven frowns as he bubbles the stone in his hands. Kyle hands Steven the last one and Steven bubbles it as Kyle faces the stage not far ahead of him. Steven wipes a hand across his forehead as he joins Kyle's side. "I bubbled their gems and I sent them back to my world. I wonder where they came from."

Kyle bites his lip as Steven's scratches the back of his head. "I mean, they were from the lair Butters mentioned to me earlier. He said that some guy named Professor Chaos used to own it." Kyle widens his eyes as he turns to face Steven, raising an eyebrow as he gapes. "Professor Chaos?"

Steven nods. "Yeah." His eyes droop. "Do you know him?" Kyle shivers as he digs his hands in his pants pockets. "Uhm, Steven, how many Diamonds do you think there are?" Steven blinks. "Well, there's Yellow, there's Blue--Pink--and I think that's all of them." Kyle gulps as he widens his eyes. "Oh my God. You don't know-!"

The trees sway around the duo as Kyle shudders, gritting his teeth. "Steven, earlier today, the authority may have made a mistake that I'm--starting to regret!" Steven puts a hand on Kyle's shoulder. "Kyle, is something wrong?" Kyle looks back at the stage. "That stage. Could it be that--no." Kyle growls as he stomps his foot. "That son of a bitch!"

Steven puts his hands on Kyle's waist and he turns him towards him. "Kyle, what are you talking about?!" Kyle's face is pale and his eyes are bulging. "There may just be one other Diamond you don't know about yet!" He swallows. "Steven, I really shouldn't be the one to tell you this now, but--her name is ****!"


	10. Grand Diamond Chaos

Dusk has taken over South Park as the residents wander and chat, paying no attention to Kyle's sudden outburst towards Steven. Steven grimaces as he shakes Kyle by his waist. "What is her name, Kyle?! You have to tell me!" Kyle gulps as he rubs his neck through gritted teeth. "Her name is ****!"

Kyle closes his eyes as he winces. "****!" Steven shakes Kyle again. "What?!" Kyle breathes in the chilling evening air as his eyes bulge open. "I can't say her name. The censor bar is stopping me from mentioning the name to you and I don't know why. It's not like her name is a curse word or anything!"

Steven lets go of Kyle as his eyes droop. "I--I don't understand. All this time, I knew about three Diamonds. Now there's a forth, and you can't tell me who it is?!" Kyle huffs as he turns away from Steven. "Look, I'm sorry okay? I didn't know you weren't supposed to find out about it yet."

Kyle scoffs as he kicks the pavement. "You know, your show is REALLY slow with its story telling. Five seasons in and **** name isn't even mentioned yet? What the hell!" He starts walking off on his own. "I need some air." Steven raises an eyebrow. "But you're already outside." Kyle glances back at Steven. "From all of this. Go check out the stage. I'll catch up with you."

Kyle heads down the pavement as Steven casts his eyes down, gaping. Kyle presses a hand to his forehead, closing his eyes as the bushes rustle next to him. "Psst. Kyle." Kyle opens his eyes as he faces the bushes. His eyes widen as his jaw drops. "Mysterion? Kenny?!"

Kyle steps past the bushes and into a clearing to meet the violet cloaked figure. Mysterion has a matching hood with a green question mark attached to a spring on top as well as a mask to cover the top half of his face. A green capital "M" is marked on a lavender shirt to go along with matching pants. He also wears a pair of underwear just below a thin belt.

Mysterion scowls as he waves a hand towards him. "Come with me." Kyle raises an eyebrow as he follows Mysterion across the small clearing. "Okay. Kenny, what the hell are you doing? You already died today and now a few hours later, you come back as Mysterion? Why, dude?" Mysterion rolls his eyes. "Did you forget the fact that I can't die, Kyle?"

Kyle glares at him as he balls his hands into fists. "Uh, no. But why are you doing this, dude? What's going on?" Mysterion blinks as he steps through a line of bushes. "Kyle, there's something you should know."  
"What's that?"  
"Tonight, something big is going to happen." Mysterion smirks. "It's going to change everything."

Kyle faces Mysterion as he gapes. "What? Kenny, it's just a-!"  
"I've always wanted it to happen since the day I've become who I am now--thanks--to you." Kyle stops in his tracks a few feet from the wreckage of police cars nearby. "Kenny, are you okay?" Mysterion coughs into his glove as he stops next to a battered police car. "Yeah, I'm fine! Let's talk in here."

He grunts as he opens the police car door. He waves a hand to Kyle to step in. Kyle proceeds with caution as he looks from Mysterion to the darkness inside the car. Kyle steps in and he sits down. He looks back at Mysterion just in time to watch his lips curl into a sneer. Mysterion slams the car door shut, causing Kyle to gawk.

"K-Kenny?!" Kyle attempts to pull the handle of the car door to no success. "What the hell?!" Mysterion chuckles as he looks in through the window. "Sorry, Kyle, but I have a date with chaos!" Kyle's jaw drops as he watches Mysterion flee out of his sight towards the stage. Kyle presses his hands on the glass frame of the window as his eyes widen. "What the fuck!"

Kyle jumps in his seat, blinking his eyes wide as he glares out the window. "Hey, censor bar! Where did you go?! You were able to block off **** name and see! There you go again! What are you doing?! I can swear, but I can't mention ****?! Why?!" He pounds at the car door. "Godammit, Kenny! I swear, if this is you doing that-!"

Behind Kyle, his rival speaks. "That's not Kenny, Kyle." Kyle turns around, pressing his back to the car door. "Cartman?!" Cartman folds his arms, scowling. "So, he's got you too, huh?" Kyle scoffs. "Obviously! Who is he?" Cartman bends his head down. "I didn't want to believe it. But I never thought he could ever be this big of an asshole till now."

\-----

Steven stands nearby the wooden stage amongst a small crowd of people as he stares up at a banner, his eye twitching. "The Roast Of Mysterion?" His eyes spot the stage where a single microphone is set a few feet in front of a makeshift throne. Steven glances behind him, raising his eyebrow. "Kyle, where the heck are you?"

Mysterion rushes up a short wooden staircase and he steps up to the microphone. The light dim down as he pulls it off from the stand and clears his hoarse throat. A spotlight captures him as he smirks. "Attention! Everyone! As you all may know, I--am Mysterion." He coughs into the microphone and he mutters. "Man, how does he get his voice to sound like that?"

Steven jolts as he gawks at the stage. "Wait." Mysterion holds a hand up as he grips the microphone. "Sorry. Sorry. Got a little off track there for a second." Steven glares at Mysterion and he starts walking through the crowd towards the left side of the stage. 

Mysterion clears his throat again before he continues his annnouncement. "So this is--a roast--that was--meant for me. But I'm afraid this roast has been cancelled for tonight." Steven approaches the staircase as he flashes his glare towards the imposter on the stage.

"Instead, I have something--a little more special for you all to witness. I call it-!" Steven steps onto the stage as he balls his hands into fists. "Chaos." Mysterion throws off his hood and tosses it, revealing a tin foil helmet with a patch of blonde hair sticking out of the top. He chuckles as he sneers.

The imposter drops the hoarse tone in his voice, causing Steven to gasp along with the crowd. "I am Professor Chaos and I'm about to unleash hell on this town!" Steven's eyes bulge as the imposter turns on a plastic glass white diamond on his helmet, enabling it to give off its bright glow. The lights turn off as Steven utters the name. "****?!"

Butters shifts his body in Steven's direction, scowling. "Oh. Hello, Steven." Steven staggers a few feet away from him as he shakes his head. "No. It--it can't be you! YOU killed Kenny?! You're Professor Chaos?!" Butters scoffs as he rolls his eyes. "Pfft! I could've, but, well actually I couldn't. This..." Butters extends a hand towards the crowd. "Is all thanks to you."

Steven reproaches him as he stomps forward. "But why you?! You were so kind and innocent!" Butters points a finger at him. "Exactly, Steven. Behind our soft, sweet exteriors, lies the darkest textures. Don't lie to yourself and say that you couldn't be dark too, because you could!"

Steven clenches his teeth. "As if I would want to be anyway! I can't believe you would choose to be bad. That you would rather hurt people!" Butters smirks. "Why should I care? Besides..." He pulls out a clear, sparkling hammer from his cloak. "They're the ones that hurt me first."

Steven's face scrunches as his shield flashes onto his arm. "Please don't do this!" Butters glares at Steven as he grips his hammer in front of him with both hands. "You know, I didn't think that someone like you would ever turn against me. But I guess--when it came down to you being my friend or my foe, I guess you chose--to be my foe."

\-----

Kyle remains facepalmed, his eyes closed as Cartman sits next to him in the police car. "Cartman, you're telling me that Butters is out there right now, taking over that stupid roast you planned for Kenny--and turning it into a tourist trap for the entire town?" Cartman sighs. "Yeah. I guess Chaos finally beat the Coon and Friends this time, huh, Kyle?"

Kyle folds his arms as he opens his eyes. "Well, that's too bad."  
"It's a shame isn't it?"  
"Yeah, it's a fat shame just like you." Cartman scowls at Kyle. "Okay, don't call me fat, Jew." Kyle glares back at him. "Oh yeah? Well I-!" He pauses as he widens his eyes. "I guess you can't really say that."  
"Hey! I said don't call me-!" He raises an eyebrow. "Wait. What was that?"

Kyle shrugs. "Oh. Nothing. It's just that Butters is apparently the biggest asshole now. You let him stop you from hosting the roast, so that means he's a better asshole than you are." Cartman's forehead furrows. "What do you mean, Kyle?" Kyle clasps his hands together. "Well, weren't you the biggest asshole once? I mean, if that isn't who you are now, then--who are you, Cartman?"

Cartman gapes as he looks up in front of him. "Well I'm--I am--oh. Oh! That motherfucker!" He whips his body back towards Kyle. He gets up and he rushes to the car door. Kyle faces the car door on his side as Cartman gets on top of the seat in front of him and starts pounding on the glass frame of the window. He pants and he digs into his pockets to pull out a pair of claws.

He slips them on his fingers and he clenches his teeth as he scrapes the windows with both hands. He pounds the window once more to fracture it--and again to shatter it. He pants as he climbs up and over the window. He drops down onto the road and he starts rushing into the clearing towards the stage. He glances behind him as Kyle gets out of the car. "Go help the others! I'll take Butters!" Kyle nods and he rushes through the wreckage of police cars as Cartman pants on his way towards the stage.

\-----

Butters screams as he slams his hammer into Steven's shield. The shield explodes, causing Steven to crash down onto the stage. "You may have beaten my experiments!" Steven grunts upon impact, laying on his side. "But you can't beat me!" Butters steps up to Steven, the two of them panting as he sets the head of the hammer against Steven's neck. 

Butters eyes narrow as they look down on Steven. "Looks like your shield lost its strength. That is exactly what happens to people who mess with me. Eric made me the ****, saying that she doesn't exist because she wasn't even mentioned in your show yet. Well, soon people will know that **** does exist and they will be driven into chaos starting with you!"

Cartman rushes up the staircase and onto the stage as he clenches his teeth. "Butters!" Butters looks up and his eyes bulge as his jaw drops. "E-Eric?!" Cartman steps up to him as his fingers seperate, revealing his claws. "You took over the roast that I planned for Kenny, put the Coon in your cage, stole my title!" 

He kicks the hammer away from Steven's neck. "Between us two assholes, you should know that I am the biggest asshole and you can never, NEVER claim that title from me!" Butters swallows as he takes a few steps back. Cartman roars and he charges towards Butters as he spreads his arms out.

Butters grips the hammer and he grits his teeth as he launches it towards Cartman. Cartman leaps towards Butters and he crashes down into the throne with him. The throne tips over as Cartman scrapes Butters' face with his claws. Butters screams as Steven gets up through gritted teeth. He gapes as he watches bits of Butters' face bleed.

Steven listens to his screams as his face sweats. He narrows his eyes and he clenches his teeth. He charges towards the brawl and he wraps his arms around Cartman's waist behind the throne. He attempts to pull Cartman away from Butters, grunting through forced shut eyes. "Cartman!" Cartman writhes in Steven's grip, continuously clawing at Butters' face.

The crowd watches in stunned silence as Steven's eyes well up. "Let go of him! Please!" Steven keeps holding onto Cartman until he lets go and lands on his butt. He gets up as Cartman finally stops, panting heavily. He yanks the plastic glass white diamond from Butters' helmet and he puts it on his forehead. He kicks the throne and he turns to face Steven, his face scrunching. 

Amethyst, Peridot, Stan and Kyle rush onto the stage and their jaws drop as they stare at Butters. His eyes are closed and his face has streaks of blood running from his nose, mouth and cheeks. He lays on his back, his arms and legs outstretched, propped against the throne. Tears roll down Steven's cheeks as he looks from Butters to Cartman.

Cartman immediately drops his glare and his muscles relax. "Don't cry, Steven. He's not dead. Jesus, you'll cry over anything." Steven scowls as he wipes his tears from his eyes. Kyle steps in between the two of them. "So, uh, did we learn something today? I mean, I would say something, but we're kinda running on overtime now. It's been an extra three minutes already."

Peridot taps Steven on the shoulder. "Uh, hey, Steven, I checked the warp pad back in the bomb shelter. Somehow it turned blue again and it stopped acting up. We can go home now." Steven sighs and he nods as Stan steps in, joining Kyle's side. "You guys wanna go home and pretend none of this ever happened? I mean, we're probably gonna forget about all this soon, so why not, huh?"

Everyone nods and Amethyst shakes her head, chuckling. "Yeah, this was really unnecessary." Peridot joins Amethyst as they start heading off the stage. "I have to agree with Amethyst. This was a waste of my time." Stan smirks, glancing at Peridot before heading off the stage in the opposite direction down another staircase. Kyle nods as he digs his hands in his coat pockets. "Well, goodbye, Steven. May we never meet again."

He catches up with Stan and follows him as Cartman faces Steven. "Uh, you're welcome?" Cartman scoffs as Steven bites his lip. "Dude, come on. I saved the day, didn't I? I mean, Butters will have to go to the hospital and get grounded and all that now, but I did it, right? Steven stares Cartman down as Kyle calls from the crowd. "Fatass, come on! It's getting late! We have school tomorrow!" Cartman shouts into the crowd. "Hey! I'll be down in minute, geez!"

Steven starts walking towards the staircase as the lights turn back on with the spotlight fading out. He glances back at Cartman one final time to gaze at the shining plastic glass diamond attached to his forehead. Cartman smirks and Steven narrows his eyes as he shoves his hands in his pockets and steps down the staircase. Cartman watches him leave as Stan yells at him. "Cartman, we need to go! The crossover's over!" Cartman groans, rolling his eyes as he starts heading off the stage. "Alright! Jesus. I'm coming. God!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS HAS BEEN A CROSSOVER--INVOLVING THE TWO FANDOMS OF STEVEN UNIVERSE AND SOUTH PARK. NO HARM HAS COME TO EITHER FANDOM AND THE CHARACTERS MAY NOT REMEMBER ANYONE FROM THE OTHER SIDE.....PROBABLY. WE PRAY YOU ARE SATISFIED FOR YOUR TWO HOURS OF UNDIVIDED ATTENTION. WE THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME.


End file.
